pandora hearts
by Nodoka-san
Summary: tim pencarian yang hostnya oz vessalius & alice yang mencari Itachi uchiha dengan klien sasuke uchiha dalm menyusuri markas akatsuki yang terpencil dan selalu berpindah-pindah.


Dalam sebuah acara pencarian seseorang yang hilang. Oz Vessalius dan Alice menjadi pembawa acara di dalam kasus pencarian. Bos kami Nodoka-san menemui kami dan bicara soal khasus pencarian.

"Oz-kun dan Alice-chan aku sudah menemukan khasus yang sangat tepat untuk kalian."

"Khasus kita kali ini tentang apa? Dan siapa klien nya?"

"Kahsus kita berasal dari fandom naruto yang sanagt terkenal"

"Bukan kah kita hanya melayani dari fandom Pandora hearts saja?"

"tidak, kali ini beda. Surat ini ku dapatkan dari konoha, jadi kalian harus dating menemui klien kalian."

"tetapi siapa klien kami?"

"ia adalah UCHIHA SASUKE dari klan uchiha di konoha"

Alice dengan muka ingin membunuh Nodoka-san, langsung marah-marah karena menerima klien dari fandom selain fandom Pandora hearts.

Dengan menggunakan kereta kuda untuk perjalanan ke konoha, Alice-Chan terus mengeluh dan menggerutu ga jelas seakan masih ingin membunuh Nodoka-san(padahal Nodoka-san tidak ada di tempat).

Sesampai di pintu konoha, kereta dari tim pencarian yang dinaiki Oz-kun dan Alice-chan dihentikan oleh Kotetsu-kun dan Izumo-kun yang sedang berjaga di pintu konoha. Karena Alice-chan menganggap Izumo-kun dan Kotetsu-kun adalah musuh jalannan yang mengganggu jalannya pencarian. Alice-chan langsung mengeluarkan sabit andalannya dan segera menebas mereka dengan perasaan yang membunuh.

Dengan jubah hitamnya dan suara lantang(karena dari tadi ga muncul –muncul) Oz-kun berteriak

"HENTIKANNN Alice……!"

Dalam seketika suasan di pintu konoha semakin hening karena terpesona melihat Oz-kun yang bermuka gagah. Sampai –sampai , jiraiya sensei yang sedang dikerumuni cewe terdiam tanpa bicara. Cewe yang dikerumuni Jiraiya senseipun pergi melihat Oz dan langsung jatuh cinta dengan Oz.

"hai…..!"kata Oz-kun

Alice-chan yang kesal karena Oz-kun dikerumuni wanita langsung menagtakan dengan aura yangtajam

"yang berani mendekati Oz ku akan ku BUNUH………!"

Setelah kejadian yang heboh itu akhirnya Oz-kun dan Alice-chan menemui klien mereka, yaitu sasuke-kun.

Lelaki berambut pirang ber pakaian orange mengatakan

"apkah kau tidak apa-apa di tolong oleh tim payah seperti ini….! Kenpa kau tidak meminta bala bantuan dari konoha…..?" kata UZUMAKAI NARUTO.

"tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mencari bantuan elain dengan sahabat baik ku(gombal agar naruto bisa pergi dengan tenang agar tidak membuat keributan)"

Karena Oz-kun mendengar bahwa tim nya dikatakan tim yang tidak berguna, oz-kun langsung naik drah dan mengatakan.

"hei…..kau jangan macam-macam ya,….."

Dengan senjata rahasia yang dimilika oz-kun dengan membisikan hal yang mengerikan lalu oz melakukan hal yang sama.

"hei asal kau tahu……………………………….. bahwa sebenarnya………………………… dengan………………………..sehabis itu…………………….dan yang trjadi…………………………………"

Naruto-kun langsung lemas dan menjadi gepeng di tempat.

Alice-chan mulai berbicara pada sasuke-kun tentang masalah pencarian.

"jadi siapa yang akan kau cari dalam misi ini? Kami akan melakuan misi ini dengan semaksimal mungkin agar sakuke-kun puas"(berkata manis di depan klien karena dijanjikan nodoka-san untuk membelikan daging 1 ton jika misinya berhasil).

"Kita kan mencari UCHIHA ITACHI di dalam akatsuki."

"akatsuki…….? Aktsuki itu apa..?"(Oz-kun yang dating tiba-tiba mengejutkan seisi ruangan)

dengan hati yang kurang mantap, sasuke-kun menjelaskan struktur kejadiannya.

Akhirnya tiba pencarian hari pertama yang dilakukan di desa mizugakure. Disana mereka bertemu dengan Temari dan Shikamaru yang sedang berbulan madu.

"ada apa ini..?" (denagn muka jutek dan sok coll dari shikamaru)

"kami hanya ingin mengetahui dimana markas akatsuki yang dulu ada di sini."

"o…markas itu ya….kini markas itu telah menjadi taman bermain!"

"AAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAA….!"

"Benar,kata penduduk sekitar, anggota aktsuki bernama kisame men jualnya pada bangsawan inggris bernama Oscar Vessalius."

"ah…………..Paman Oscar."

"sekarang nama taman bermain itu adalang sabrie vesslalius baru saja dari sana."

Oz-kun shock berat sampai tidak bisa berjalan sama sekali.

Akhirnya tim pencarian mencari ke seluk beluk lain dan ternyata juga di jual kebangsawan besar diantaranya Baskerville, night ray.

Dengan wajah yang shock dari Oz-kun(lagi) akhirnya mereka sampai di markas terakhir akatsuki. Hawa mengerikan yang dikeluarkan oleh pintu masuk akatsuki pun membuat tim sedikit mundur.

"pokoknya kita tidak boleh mundur lagi…!" kata sasuke bersemanagat.

"ya…"(kata Alice-chan yang ingin segera menyelesaikan misinya di fandom naruto ini)

Kedatangan mereka disambut dengan serangan dari deidra dan penyelidik sedikit kesulitan dan memanggil tim bantuan dari pusat.

"halo….tes..tes…Alice disini."

"kode diterima cek..cek… Nodoka-san disini"

"tolong kirimkan bantuan sebanyak 1 unit ke sini…….!"

"kenapa kau tidak mencoba memanggilnya sendiri..?"

"kau menyebalkan Nodoka….. Akan ku bunuh kau sehabis misi selesai"

"kalau kau membunuhku, kau tidak akn jadi mendapatkan daging 1ton sehabis misi ini"

"Dasar menyebalkan"

"baiklah aku akn mengirimkan beberapa data orang yang bisa kau gunakan dari misi ini, jadi nanti jika ada yang kau butuhkan, tinggal hubungi mereka yang ada di data saja"

"kubunuhkau………….."

"tut…tut…tu…tut.."

Satu persatu alice melihat data yang dikirim -kun dating mendekat dan langsung menyerukan nama orang yang diperlukan.

"ah.. kita memerlukan URYUU ISHIDA DAN KUCHIKI RUKIA dari fandom bleach, SENNA DAN HIRUMA dari fandom Eyeshild 21,MAYLINE DAN SEBASTIAN dari fandom kuroshitsuji dan EDOGAWA CONAN DAN KAITO KID dari fandom conan,dan tak lupa kita membutuhkan Gilbert , break,dan eliot dari fandom kita"

"ide yang bagus….jadi kita bisa cepat makan daging….!"

Bala bantuan tak selang beberapa lamapun tiba dan tib-tiba aktsuki muncul dan langsung menculik mereka semua.

"hei…lepaskan….."

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya kurungan kami di buka dan kami disambut dengan suka cita oleh anggota akatsuki serta leadernya.

Para wanitapun diberi gaun oleh konan aktsuki dan mereka semua berpesta porai.

"hei,mana kakaku..?"kata sasuke lantang

"mengapa tiba-tiba kalian bersikap baik pada kami…?, buakan kah kalian bermaksud jahat…?"

Dari balik tirai munculah Itachi dengan menggunakan gaun pengantin . sasuke pun terbengong-bengong

Seakan tak percaya, para tim pencari dan bala bantuan menatap sasuke dengan tajam dan tak selang beberapa saat , semua ninja dating ke markas aktsuki dengan pakaian formal dan rapi.

"apa yang terjadi sebenarnya…?, mengapa jadi begini…?"

Sasuke langsung di rujuk kea rah kursi khusus yang disediakan lalu sanga pempelai wanitanya pun masuk

Itachi seakan mennunggu dan saat di buka tirainya yang muncul adalah…..lalu tim pencarian berseru

"NODOKA-SAN…………………………………………………………………!,"

"sesuai janjiku Alice-chan, Karen akalian telah menyelesaikan misi dengan baik, jadi telah aku sediakn daging 1ton di belakangmu, dan sebagai hadiah pernikahanku…."

"akan…akan…akan… akan……bukan akan tetapi pasti…… kami akan membunuhmu dan mengubur kebahagiaan mu sedalm mungkin…………………..para ninja juga berpikiran sama "

Nodoka langsung bergegas lari dari tempat itu dan pernikahanpun gagal dilaksanakan.

~Selesai~

Untuk para pembaca cerita ini, mohon maaf jika ceritanya kurang menarik

Mungkin lebih baik jika kalian member kritik dan saran kalian ke

nissa_.id

nodoka masih pemula jadi jika kalian ingin cerita yang lain

Juga dimuat di dalam cerita karangan yang nodoka buat

Kirim aja e-mail di atas

Sayonara~---------------------------------

**~Thanks yang udah Mau Baca~**


End file.
